


Polaroids

by Teaotter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has never been able to figure out why these particular sights mattered so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> For Elrhiarhodan's Promptfest VI. Prompt: Blue Skies.

Alex lifts the camera and snaps another shot of gargoyles against the clear blue sky. They join the other not-quite-tourist photos on the camera’s memory: a certain curved path at the Jardin des Plantes, a fence near the Arc de Triomphe, the shadow of a pitched roof at Pere Lachaise Cemetery.

Alex has never been able to figure out why these particular sights mattered so much, but there are a dozen Polaroids of each of them in the box under her bed. Alex takes her own pictures every time she comes to Paris, trying to see what her mother saw.


End file.
